I missed
by sicily tears
Summary: Will and Halt are chasing down murdurers and Will is captured. He is about to be killed,what happens when Halt misses?
1. Chapter 1

OK guys THIS IS GOING TO BE SO FREAKING AWSOME! For me at least.

Will and Halt were tracking down some bandits in eastern Redmont. These bandits were terrible. They stole only the jewels one might own and whether or not you put up a resistance or you were home, they slaughtered you and your family.

The two rangers had been tracking them down as soon as they caught word. They left three weeks ago.

Halt looked at his companion. Will had a hard set determination about him that had been unmasked since they saw the first house. Will had been thoroughly shocked. In fact, he had nearly thrown up.

"Don't worry Will we will catch them. Then punish them to the fullest extent." Halt tried to reason and calm Will.

Will just nodded imperceptibly and continued on in silence. Halt sighed. If the boy wanted to be head strong, let him. It was not like he could force it out of him.

Both riders came to a stop as they heard a scuffle up ahead. Will dismounted and sneaked ahead, gesturing for Halt to stay in case it was a trap.

It was.

(.).(.).(.).(.).(.)

DONDONDONNNNNN You know I seriously thought about ending this here and letting you guys suffer, but I found that you don't get reviews that way so here is the rest of the story.(Or at least this part. MUHAAHAHA!)

(.).(.).(.).(.).(.)

Halt heard Will yell several minutes after he slinked out of sight. Halt quickly dismounted because the brambles would slow the horses down. He ran as fast as he could when he heard the snap of a bow being broken in half and a scream of pain.

"Will," Halt whispered pausing to try to hear where he was going. His son was in pain and needed his help, but in his haste Halt had gotten hopelessly lost. He ran quickly again as Will yelled for him.

(.).(.).(.).(.).(.)

Will had been ambushed as soon as he was out of Halt's sight. A gag had been shoved in his mouth and a voice had whispered in his ear.

"Now now Will, we can't have you spoiling the game before it starts now can we." It crooned. In addition to the gag there was now a dagger digging in to his throat. Will struggled again, harder. The voice laughed.

"Oh Will, you are so naïve. You see if you tip off Halt over there, Guile here will shot him with his crossbow". To emphasize his point, he gestured over to where Guile was stand poised, with a bolt knocked.

Will's heart sank as realized that it was pointing to Halt.

The leader lead will down the path in to clearing that was difficult to get to if you didn't know how to get in by the path. The man sang medically to Will.

"Now Will, it's time to put on a show. You are going to yell and put up a fight, while we are winning, Halt will come rushing in all concerned and scared. We will kill you in front of him, and then let him go. It will teach a lesson to you stupid meddling Rangers!"

Will struggled again against his bonds, but to no avail. Tears pricked his eyes at the thought of Halt and Alyss and how they couldn't hear him say just how much they meant to him. "Ah, isn't that cute! Willer is crying for his poor master. Well no matter."

The man untied Will and gave him back his weapons. He laughed without mirth and with the cruelty of the deepest pits of (insert the deepest bad place you can think of).

"Let the show begin!"

Will immediately killed the men who were dragging him along. He then turned to the rest, who were out of the range of his knives. He brought around his bow and shot several before a man came up behind him and broke his bow. After the bow, the man proceeded to break Will's arm as he swung Will around to the ground and applied pressure to the other side, effectively snapping it.

Will couldn't help but scream in pain. He twirled around with his saxe and plunged it in the man's gut and rolled away to avoid being crushed. Will looked around and sighed in despair. He was surrounded and the bandits were getting closer.

Their leader chuckled, "Will it's almost time for the grand finale! Your master approaches."

Will tried to yell out a warning but he only got out a strangled "HALT," before one of the closer men threw his hand and muffled out the rest. Several other men backed away quickly into the bushes as they heard Halt's cries.

The leader laughed again and whispered in Will's ear." If you even try to tip him off about the men in the trees, it will be Halt's death that will be told about." He grinned as Will went still and his eyes went wide.

(.).(.).(.).(.).(.)

Halt slashed the vines that held him back from the clearing. When the last vine was hacked away Halt burst into the clearing to find a scene from his worst nightmare. Will was being held by a giant of a man. Beside him was a slight man who had a sadistic pleasure about him. Will looked horrible. One of his arms hung at a funky angle and he was covered in cuts and bruises. Halt couldn't help whisper his name.

"Will" he whispered, and try as he might, he couldn't keep the anguish from his voice. The leader was the smaller man he surmised. The man walked over to Will and whispered in his ear.

When he walked away, with a smile on his face, Will looked at Halt and then looked down with tears falling down.

This broke Halt of his shock and he grabbed his bow and without a breath of pause had an arrow on the string.

"Let him go and no harm will come to you." Halt demanded to his dismay he found that his voice quivered.

The man laughed again. "Oh really, and what would the great Halt do to me if I refused, I wonder? Would he hit me with that big stick of his, or would he yell me into hell?" a broad smile was now plain on his face, "And what would he, you do if I killed the man beside me?"

The blood drained out of Halts face as the man pulled the dagger from his waist band and twirled it around his finger and shoved it under Will's chin. Will tried to pull away and got a hilt to the face for his troubles. The man gestured for only Will to see, the crossbow pointing out from the trees at Halt.

Halt could see Will's eyes flow with tears of despair, though he resisted to look behind him for the source of his former pupils distress.

"I will slice you into the deepest pits of (another deepest darkest horrible place you can think of.) and dip you in the acid of the earth."

The man laughed yet again, and then smirked.

"Well then let's hold you to that."

{PLEASE REVIEW! I WON"T WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER UNTILL I GET 3REVIEWS!

(though I might just post it any way ,But that's not the point!)

Review!

Come on, you know you want to


	2. Chapter 2: Pain

GUYS Well I don't really know if I got 3 reviews cause I wrote this the night I published the first chapter

HEY this is actually like two or three chaps but I couldn't find a stopping place! hope you like it!

"_Well let's hold you to that."_

Time slowed down as the man lifted the dagger, ready to plunge it into Will.

Halt fired his arrow.

It soared silently across the clearing.

It sliced through the wind, the tension, the pain, the shock, and the love.

…

…Flying….

While the arrow flew, Halt and Will looked at each other.

Halt's eyes were full of pain, anguish and pure love all marred with a growing horror.

Will's were the same except that instead of horror it was a cruel despair of acceptance of his fate.

….

….

The arrow missed.

….

A millisecond before the dagger plunged deep into Will's heart, which beat only a couple times more.

Halt was completely numb to everything as the man who was Halt's like son looked at him. The look said everything words could not say. They said that everything would still be ok, that life was too short to morn his death to long; they said they had a wonderful time in life. But two things were most clear in Will's eyes, an unconditional love and that he was sorry things were this way.

With that one look at Halt, Will died.

The thug that was holding Will dropped his body in the dirt.

Halt just stood there as the bandits surrounded him and tied him up and put a sack over his head.

Throughout the whole ride Halt silent.

(.).(.).(.).(.).(.)

The next morning Halt found himself in the Redmount infirmary. Pauline stood over him with a concerned yet relived smile on her face.

Halt was completely numb to everything. "How did I get here?"

Pauline answered him softly," The night guards found you on Abelard riding in unconcince."

Halt looked at the ceiling, "Pauline dear, could you please message Horace, Gilian and Crowley to get over here as fast as they can, and when they get here could you send them and Alyss along with yourself to Will's cabin? Thank you."

Pauline just stuttered and said ok before quickly.

Halt got out of bed and started his long walk to his former home.

(.).(.).(.).(.).(.)

They all gathered in the living room, wondering what the heck they were doing in Will's house while he wasn't there.

Halt came in and simply said, "I missed".

There was a knock at the door. Halt walked over to the door. Everyone was confused on why that mattered so much. There was messenger at the door with a letter. He just gave the letter to Halt and walked away. Halt read the envelope.

_To my dearest Halt, for which this letter is of great importance._

Halt tore the letter open and read what it said.

_Halt, _

_I wanted you to know how pleasurable last week was for me. I mean just to hear your pained and panicked screams as your precious Will was being attacked. And you got lost too! Ha and to see the dread in your face when you saw that Will was captured and broken, priceless! Let me tell you something, Will was being so cooperative. He knew he was going to die, I told him after all, and he compiled to every word I said once I pointed out that if he didn't do everything I said to, I would kill you instead. Now back to the scene, I cannot believe you actually missed me! I mean I was about to kill the man you thought of as your son and you missed me by a foot! This is just too awesome to keep to myself so I thought, Hey why not torture Halt in addition to the pain he is already in! I have to tell you about the sheer delight I felt when I plunged my knife in to his weak, defenseless chest. I have never felt the high it gave me when I pierced his heart. And I'll never forget how you did nothing to save him._

That was too much for him and Halt collapsed on the floor in a ball as the sobs racked his body. He cried all of the tears he had hidden away all of these years and many more.

Pauline ran over to her husband.

"I missed the man I was aiming for and Will is dead because of it. The first time in over twenty years I miss and it costs Will his life!" Halt wailed as he handed the letter to Pauline who read it. Soon she was crying as well.

Alyss and heard Halt's outburst and was crying. When Pauline gave her the letter and read it, Alyss was sobbing uncontrollably.

Horace was crying softly for his best friend. Thinking about the times they had shared together, the dangers and the joys.

Gilian was in shock. His mind just couldn't comprehend that Will might be dead. The boy had just fit so perfectly into their family that it was impossible that he not be there.

Crowley looked out the window after Halt had collapsed, with soft tears running tear tracks down his face. He knew what it meant to Halt that Will was dead. It was like a son being killed. Crowley was also hurt by Will's death but not as much as the others, but he knew it was an incredible loss for the Ranger Corps as Will was the second greatest ranger.

When Crowley read the letter, he whispered, "Oh my god" and walked over to where Halt was still sitting on the floor, Crowley wrapped his arms around the man. It must have been excruciatingly painful for Halt to bear witness to Will's death.

"Halt we will find and kill these men, so don't worry about them. All of the rangers will be at your side, and when the time comes, at Will's side."

"Thank you," was all the reply he got. To Crowley that was more than enough.

Halt slowly got up and walked back down the hall and into his former room.

Alyss also got up and with Horace's help walked out the door and back to the castle.

Pauline turned to the two rangers. "I think you guys should stay here with him. He will need you guys more now than ever," She than left without another word.

Gilian and Crowley could hear Halt's anguished cries all through the night. Somewhere around midnight, Halt fell asleep. Gilian and Crowley turned to each other.

"I don' want to be that man when Halt comes out for revenge."

"I believe I quite agree with you, but first Halt has to survive this."

Gilian looked to pick up the envelope and fond it still occupied. In the bottom of it lay Will's oakleaf.

It was covered in blood.

(.).(.).(.).(.).(.)

OMG Even I didn't know I could be that cruel!(OK I knew I could if I wanted to be but that's not what I mean.)

DON"T STOP READING THIS Cause I'M NOT DONE WRITING THIS!

OK I need to figure out how I'm going to end this. I know the next chap. Is going to be short, but I need to fig out what will happen next.

OK here are the ops

1; Halt doesn't make it through

2; Halt makes it through, kicks butt then retires

3; Halt kicks butt then becomes the greatest ranger ever, BLAH BLAH BLAH (as yu can see, I'm not cool with that)

4; Halt kicks butt then doesn't make it through

5; other,must specify

Oh, THANK TO ALL WHO REVIEWED you guys don't know how much it meant to me ;)

This might not be up for awhile though MY EVIL TWIN BRO,Alex in case u where wondering, STOLE MY WIRELESS ROUTER,{

… AGAIN{

_Yours effervescently,_

_Sicily Tears_


End file.
